SunKissed
by XxXDDxXx
Summary: After a Valentine's Day party with the guild, Lucy walks over to the beach. While enjoying the view of the sunset, Natsu runs to her and gives her a rose and some chocolates! While takeing the presents, Lucy makes her move. Only to be flushed in embarrassment. Natsu understands Lucy's feelings and makes his move...NaLu pairing 3


**Happy Valentine's Day!**

I was watching the sunset in the distance. Today was a very long day. I sighed, not only that but It was Valentine's Day. I didn't get any chocolates from anyone but I didn't really care. Mira held a HUGE Valentine's party for Fairy Tail and it was fun. I smiled remembering the guild. Boy was I lucky to meet Natsu. I blushed, Natsu… I had a small crush on him. He was hot headed, yes but he's very nice and caring. Even though Gray and him fight so much, It wouldn't be normal if they don't. I giggled.

The sea and the sunset was breath taking. The cool dark blue waves curling around my ankles and the warm wind brushing against my arms. Sitting on the sand felt good and soft. Like my pink comforter on my bed. Smiling I watched the sun sink into the horizon. Cupping my right hand into the water I watched it fall back in. Frowning, I took my hand back up and pulled my knees closer to my face. I eyes looked over the sunlight…light orange, yellow, and bright pink in the fluffy clouds. Above me the sky was as blue as the ocean. Seeing the sun's rays made me happy. Suddenly I heard something behind me. I ignored it wanting to watch the sun disappear. When I heard the footsteps stop I listened to the breathing of the person.

"H-Hey Luce." I heard the pink haired boy speak. Amazingly he was outta breath.

"Hi Natsu." I say turning myself so I'm facing him. He had his usual outfit on. A black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and his scarf that he always wears. "Did you have a nice run?" I smirked. I watched him give me a puffer fish look.

"You can say that," He said crossing his arms over his chest. "Wow the sunset is really pretty!" He yells happily and sits down next to me. I watched him carefully. I loved being with Natsu…I felt safe. "Oh yeah!" He called out to me. "I forgot. I got these for you." He said handing me a box full of chocolates and a single red rose. I stared at him in shock. Natsu was giving me this? I took them and smiled.

"Thanks Natsu…" I say to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. I blushed madly and turned the other way. I wonder how he felt about that. I did it so suddenly.

"L-Luce?" I heard him hesitate.

"S-Sorry!" I said quickly. "It was really sweet of you for getting me the chocolates and the rose." I was now seriously about to die of embarrassment.

"Luce…" He trailed off. I felt him tap my shoulder and I had no choice but to look at him. I turned my head and smiled awkwardly. "Look at me…" He told me…So I looked at him straight into his dark eyes. I saw his face getting redder and redder. I guess mine was too. My heart felt like it would burst any moment. He smiled and said, "You missed."

I looked at him confused. Suddenly he leaned towards me fast and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in surprised. Natsu cradled me in his arms. I closed my eyes and enjoyed my first real kiss.

We broke the kiss and our foreheads pressed against each other. Our eyes locked and I was looking into the blackness.

"I-I love you…Natsu…" I say blushing, and smiled a bit.

"I love you too Luce…" He said and gave me his goofy smile.

And the rest of the evening we watched the sun set into the horizon, as my head leaned against his left shoulder and his arm wrapped around my waist. The ocean's water curled around our ankles and the soft brush of the warm wind blew my blond hair. I felt Natsu touch it softly then stopped and grabbed my waist again. I loved him. And he loved me. It reminded me of a love story.

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Woo! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hoped you liked the little story 3 NALU FOREVER *Fangirl moment* xP Anyways Please Review and I will read them :D 


End file.
